


【联五】非顶尖特工（下）

by Milomua



Category: Fandom - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-27 16:10:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7625185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milomua/pseuds/Milomua





	【联五】非顶尖特工（下）

“我靠你小子来真的！警报响了咱俩都得玩完！”

身体飞快地下坠，心跳剧烈，王耀倒抽了口冷气。

“哇哇万尼亚快点来救驾啊——”

身子忽然又停住了。

艰难地抬起头，亚瑟的反应快得惊人，在绳子断掉的瞬间反手抓紧，这会正憋红了脸使劲往上拉。盯着他额上暴起的青筋，王耀心里不由得生出一点小小的内疚。

“那啥，我会减肥的，么么哒。”

“你丫给老子闭嘴！”亚瑟暴跳如雷。

不论如何，危机情况总算暂且解除。王耀眯了眯眼睛，这边刚爬上通风窗口那边探手就摘了腰上挂绳，亚瑟猝不及防仰面倒去，被顺势一滚的王耀擀面一样碾了个半死。

脏话勉强咽进肚子里，亚瑟气急败坏，抱紧王耀往后一掼。这样撞在地上轻说也得脑震荡，电光火石之间，王耀索性使劲绞住身下人的腿，脑袋一甩抽了亚瑟一马尾，抬起胳膊狠狠一肘子砸了过去。

亚瑟无奈松手，王耀趁机向一边滚去。狭窄的通风通道无法完全直立，王耀一个滑身半跪着撑在地上。手中一小块金色高高抛起，划过一道耀眼的弧线。 

唇角上挑，黑发男人扬起的笑脸挑衅而肆意。

“居然有zippo手榴弹这种东西，柯克兰先生，你果然和外面那些妖艳贱货不一样哎。”

瞳孔猛地收缩，亚瑟慌忙探向胸口——该死，他怎么偷的？

“应该很贵吧？”王耀举着手榴弹四处找光看，“这种配置，你是军情六处的人？”

“偷个东西而已，至于这么得意么？”亚瑟冷哼，爬起来盘腿坐在地上，施施然摊开手，掌心里赫然是一枚小小的耳机。

王耀心下一冷，耳尖发凉。

亚瑟调大音量，狭窄的空间里伊万的声音分外尖锐。

“小耀！小耀你怎么触动的警报装置？保护室的控制数据在上跳，计划有变动吗？”

王耀惊疑抬头，在翠绿的眸子里看到了同样的情绪。

“你……”

亚瑟高举双手：“我没有！”

伊万显然着急了。

“小耀你能听见我的话吗，倒计时开始了，三秒，两秒，一秒——”

震耳欲聋的警报声扯裂了王耀眼底最后一丝戏谑。

 

阿尔弗雷德坐在副驾驶席上，指尖狂躁地敲着触摸板。弗朗西斯看着那台戴尔，目光同情：“体谅一下这台老爷机吧，他脑子没你快。”

阿尔扫了他一眼：“说鸡不说巴，文明你我他。”

“……”

又等了几秒钟，黯淡的屏幕终于清晰了起来，随着指尖的滑动，不停切换着摄像头的角度和时间。滚动的图像在阿尔的蓝眼睛里闪烁着，金发青年表情凝重，猛地伸手敲了暂停。

弗朗西斯探过身去。

“我黑了他们摄像头，那帮废物竟然想不到在通风口里布监控——你看这里，这里，还有这里。”双击放大，阿尔指向一个模糊的身影，“绝对是王耀，hero不会认错的！这个线路的话，他应该已经搞到了解锁密码，直接去保护室了！”

“嗯哼？”

“我们必须在他得手之前阻止他！”

阿尔关掉窗口，启动了楼体分析系统。一帧帧图层刷过，宏大的酒店数据迅速被分解得支离破碎。调出了保护室所在的一层，阿尔皱着眉头轻声解读：“指纹解锁，瞳孔解锁，压感警报，悬空设计……怎么，这就没了？”

“这已经是很高级别的防卫了。”弗朗西斯忍不住解释，“外面还有十分钟一巡逻的安保人员和大面积的红外线布控，一只苍蝇都飞不进来。”

“得了吧，这点玩意对付一般的贼还差不多，可我们的对手是王耀啊！”阿尔跳起来，使劲将笔记本扫到一边。“距离最近的一次拍摄已经过去了十分钟，谁知道他人现在还在不在酒店？又让他从眼皮底子下溜走了，妈的！”

弗朗西斯摊了摊手，表示无能为力。

阿尔踢了风箱一脚。“都怪这垃圾的安保设计！一点常识都没有！有压感警报为什么上面还留了个通风口？”

“呃……”

“总工程师脑子进水了？门夹了？”

“……因为比起保护珍珠，身为总工的哥哥更想抓住盗窃者。”弗朗西斯单手捂脸。

阿尔回头，嘴巴塞得下一个鸡蛋：“纳尼？”

“你以为谁是珍珠和密码的真正保护神，红外线还是压感？摆在明面的东西，只要他们想偷就总有办法。”弗朗伸手摆正电脑，将图层转了个个儿，指了指角落里一个打着问号的方形图标。“看不见的东西才最可怕，连你都没发现的话，哥哥还是很欣慰的。”

“这是什么？”

弗朗西斯笑得诡谲。“没什么稀奇，也就比你家厕所设备高级一点点。”

阿尔抢回电脑一阵鼓捣：“……是声控？”

“比一般非警用的灵敏1000倍，而且在启动的瞬间会屏蔽掉一切通讯系统哦——”

尖锐响起的警报声淹没了弗朗接下来要说的话。阿尔的目光转向酒店，一道道晃眼的红光划过薄暮的天空，映亮了青年兴奋的面孔。

 

［十分钟前］

“冷静点。”亚瑟举起双手，脖子上冰凉的触感并不好受。“我能理解你和backup失联的心情，但是相信我，挟持人质是最烂的做法，何况他们已经认定我跟你是同伙了。”

金眸里的凉薄杀意和刀锋一样寒冷：“柯克兰先生，您出现在这里的目的难道不是破坏我的任务，把我抓回去吗？”

“是……也不是。”亚瑟很蛋疼，“这个以后再说。我知道有一条秘密通路，当时的总工程师告诉我的，他当时还跟我打赌这条路十年都不会被发现。只要顺着这条路回到会场，我们暂时就安全了。”

“呵，谁知道这路的尽头是香槟酒杯还是AK47？”

亚瑟叹了口气。“那时候你再控制我，拿大英帝国绅士的尊严打赌，我绝不反抗。”

唔，好像还挺有道理的？

门外杂乱的脚步声越来越近，王耀一咬牙，指环压在亚瑟的脖颈上。亚瑟还没来得及作出反应，一星刺痛像被小虫子叮了一口。

“靠，你又来？”

“这不是普通的药剂。半个钟头得不到解药，你就要去见上帝了。”

“卑鄙。”亚瑟拿眼睛瞪他，“你不怕到时候我豁出去跟你死磕？”

“我要是你，我宁可豁出去逃离这里。”王耀盖上指环，手腕一翻收了匕首，“解药不在我手上，在伊万的车里。”

“你！”

王耀在他屁股上蹬了一脚，踹得亚瑟一个趔趄：“废话少说，绅士先生，带路吧？”

 

阿尔弗雷德的蓝眼睛里荡漾着全部的海洋和星光。

“弗朗，悬停！”

“用不着你冒险的！”弗朗西斯头疼，跟小屁孩出任务真心累。“来了这么多人，王耀他插翅难飞！你干嘛非得搅这摊浑水？”

“快点快点！”阿尔整理了一下安全绳，柯尔特微冲扛在肩上，单手把着舱门扭头固执地要求着。白色背心下的肌肉结实有力，青年眯着眼睛，金发随着鼓荡的狂风肆意翻飞：“把直升机直接悬在十六楼堵人，hero可不想对付那么多杂碎！”

弗朗西斯勃然变色：“你不会是想……”

“快点！出什么事hero一个人担着！”

“哎——”

等不及回答，阿尔纵身跳了下去，弗朗西斯暗骂一句，急忙拉起操纵杆。螺旋桨卷起巨大的气流和噪音，庞大的黑色怪物踉跄了几下，贴着楼壁堪堪滑了过去。阿尔尖哨一声，身体甩过一道流畅的弧线，长腿伸得笔直，眼睛贴在瞄准镜上，千钧一发之际扳机连扣，漆黑的子弹从烧灼的枪管倾泻而出，坚硬的防弹玻璃瞬间出现了蛛网的放射裂纹。

单摆晃到极限，弗朗西斯适时放开了安全绳，阿尔用枪托护住头脸，一脚踹碎了最后的防线。

“Hero来啦！膜拜吧，愚蠢的人……呃……”

保护室内，几十杆黑洞洞冷冰冰的枪口对准了金发青年的脑袋。

保安们也很紧张，平端着荷枪实弹的真家伙哆嗦个不停，保不准哪个手一抖就扣了扳机。

为首的一个大吼：“^%$C#¥%#%@%！！！！”

阿尔面无表情: “English,please.”

“放下武器！双手抱头！退到角落！”

“别紧张嘛，”阿尔抓了抓头，露出一口白牙。“我不是坏人啦，是hero哒，帮你们抓贼来的！”

呯地一声，一朵火花在脚边炸开，火星四溅。阿尔吓了一跳，微冲脱手甩到一旁。无奈地翻了个白眼，金发青年举起双手。

“你们这群蠢货，有抓我的功夫真凶都跑了啊混蛋！”

“你们对付hero有个毛用啊，踹碎了你们的玻璃hero很抱歉，回头陪你们一块好不啦？”

喋喋不休之际，门口突然爆发了一声惊天动地的爆炸响。

天地晃动，地基都在颤抖。瞬间四下爆发的哭叫声掀起巨浪，毛发烤焦的味道让他想吐。阿尔的身体狠狠撞在地上，一瞬间以为自己这辈子就这么聋掉了。

铺天盖地的浓烟弥漫在狭小的保护室里，额上的湿热蜿蜒而下，阿尔胡乱抹掉糊进眼睛里的血，勉强看清猩红与暗灰交错的空间里，门外一个高大的身影。

南亚的季风闷热而潮湿，男人黑色的风衣和围巾便格外晃眼。晶紫的眸子清亮有神，却是极冷的。仿佛望不到底的深渊，覆盖了西伯利亚千年不化的冰雪。

阿尔艰难地伸手去摸柯尔特微冲。男人却先一步发现了他，雕琢的眉眼弯起来，卷音软糯，一如情人的低语：“小艾伦，又见面了，你好哇？”

“……维克多！！”

“然后，永别啦。”

阿尔的蓝眸里瞬间深深打上手炮漆黑的烙印，愈发沉重，愈发清晰。

 

“大楼里有不明危险分子出没，请尊敬的客人跟随导宾小姐有序撤离！伦巴宫殿酒店的安保系统有能力保护各位的人身财产安全，请稍安勿躁！”

“大楼里有不明危险分子出没，请尊敬的客人跟随导宾小姐有序撤离！伦巴宫殿酒店的安保系统有能力保护各位的人身财产安全，请稍安勿躁！” 

此时此刻的会场里已经是一片狼藉。

供电系统已经瘫痪，备用的发电机还没来及完全运转，昏暗的灯光明明灭灭地闪烁着，天使雕塑倒在喷泉池子里，杯盏摔碎一地。优雅的小姐们提着裙摆惊慌地四下乱跑，先生们衣衫凌乱，勉强维持着绅士的风度，却藏不住眼底的恐惧和惊慌。

王耀一把搀住一位几欲跌倒在地的小姐，压低的声音华丽性感：“镇定！警方已经在安排疏散了，不嫌弃的话，小姐可以跟在我身边，我会保护您的。”

“谢谢！”美丽的小姐泫然欲泣，“您真是个好人！”

这大尾巴狼……亚瑟使劲碾着脚底的高脚杯碎片冲天花板翻白眼。

王耀终于注意到了某位不高兴先生的小情绪了。

“任务完成的不错，出去就给你解药。”大尾巴狼笑得灿烂。

“免了，那根本不是毒药。”亚瑟摆摆手，“我从一开始就知道。”

王耀惊讶托脸：“矮油，你挺厉害嘛？”

亚瑟心里烦得要死，说好的美女神偷王春燕莫名其妙就变成了个男人，男人就算了，还那么难搞。从一开始到现在半点主动权都没捞着，更别说把人带回去交差了。心里怨气憋着，看向王耀的眼神就有了那么点怒从心头起恶向胆边生的味道。

王耀尴尬地搓搓胳膊：“不就是长得比你帅了点，声音好听了点，撩妹套路了点，你至于这么幽怨吗？你这样好意思说自己是个绅士吗？”

“不是你想的那样……”亚瑟扶额。

“不是？”困惑的神色稍纵即逝，王耀的表情顿时有些意味深长：“……小伙子，基佬的事情吧，小爷实在是有心无力，你也看开点，正所谓天涯何处无芳草……”

“你大爷啊！”亚瑟暴起，要不是被这贱人缴了械，他真想在他脑袋上开个洞看看里头到底都装了点什么玩意。

“先出去，有什么事出去再说。”王耀淡定点烟，顺便拽了人小姐护在身边。

不要脸……亚瑟咬牙切齿。

好不容易跟着浩浩荡荡的人流挤出这个人间地狱，深深吸了口混着硝烟味和脂粉味的肮脏空气，王耀的眼神就不对了。

“柯克兰，你走。”

“……我不走。”

“你走不走？”

“你竟然赶我走？”

“……好吧。”王耀败下阵来，“你不走我走。”

“我不走你也别想走！”亚瑟也察觉到情况不对，火从心头烧上来，一把把人拽过来往眼前一戳。指了指远处划破天际的红蓝闪灯，亚瑟抓着王耀的肩膀一阵猛晃，嗓音嘶哑。

“怎么回事？真打算闹出人命么？难道不是只有酒店内部的安保组织吗？哪来的真枪实弹的防暴装备警力？是你们那边的人吗？这么大的动静，不合规矩啊？”

“不知道！没计划！不是我们的人！”王耀堵住耳朵，用尽气力吼道。

“……”

第一次看见王耀这么疯狂，亚瑟愣住了，手慢慢从王耀的肩膀滑下去，退后了两步。

暗黑的夜里，晃眼的灯光，嘈杂沸腾的人群，警察的呼叫和维稳声此起彼伏，警示用的流弹摇曳着刺目的光尾直冲云霄。头疼欲裂，王耀拼命晃着，脑子已经全乱了，一片混沌中只有一个念头越发鲜明：

还是晚了一步……一定，一定要阻止伊万！

王耀转身，逆着乱七八糟的人潮汹涌拼命往里挤。亚瑟正背过身抓着耳机和那边的人交流什么，一扫眼发现人没了，吓得一头扎回去，一阵乱翻好容易把人揪出来。

“你发什么疯！”

“我要回去。”王耀头发乱蓬蓬的，眼神却是清明而坚定。“伊万还在里面，我不能放他一个人乱来！”

“……你等一下。”亚瑟扭头又冲着麦克风吼了几句，王耀一时间没听出来他讲的是什么，貌似是法语。扣了耳机，亚瑟深深呼吸扯松了领带，望着已经是火光一片浓烟滚滚的酒店大厦叹了口气：“我跟你一起去。”

“长大了啊，真懂事。”王耀慈爱地伸手摸了摸亚瑟的脑袋，被人一巴掌拍掉。

“我的人也在里面，一起救吧。”

王耀的表情顿时玄妙了起来。

亚瑟老脸一红：“再想歪崩了你啊！”

“不是不是，”王耀眨眨眼睛，一副如梦方醒的模样。“我只是在严肃地考虑，拖了你这个油瓶，我该怎么收费。”

“……”

“你说想歪？什么想歪？基佬先生，你几个意思啊？”王耀跳着脚喊起来。

“……滚啊你！”

 

卸掉墙里的雕花窗格，王耀和亚瑟探头探脑地钻了出来。

“供电已经恢复了。”亚瑟很是懊恼，“灯这么亮，趁乱劫人的计划泡汤了。”

王耀默默掏出一个球形炸弹递到他手里：“去，给我炸了总发电室。”

“……你怎么会有这玩意？”亚瑟大惊失色。

“刚刚改的小定时。剪了几根线，熔断保险丝就行了。”

——我靠这个人太可怕了啊！

“反正遇到了就启动炸弹定时装置，你带你的人，我带我的人，不需要相互支援，跑掉一个是一个。”王耀嘴里嚼着不知道哪里顺过来的肉丸，给亚瑟看酒店大厦的结构图，“尽量避免交火，逃命要紧。”

“这么悲壮的话，怎么让你说的一点紧张感都没有啊？”亚瑟深深无力，眉毛拧成一团。“我们还是共同行动吧，来的消息说你那什么伊万和我的人是在一起的。”

王耀心里突然闪过一丝很不好的预感：“你的人不会叫艾伦吧？”

绿瞳一缩。“等等伊万好像也是个俄国人的名字……”

一瞬间空气沉默得诡异。眨眼功夫，王耀的手就揪在了亚瑟白领子上。与此同时脚底一轻，亚瑟竟然也提着他的胸口。

“松手！”

“你松我就松！”

“你两岁小孩吗，这么幼稚！”

“你家那头熊睡了我弟弟又揍了他跑了你特么还有理了？”

“……咳，数123，一起松？”

“1,2,3！”

……

“妈的你也没松啊！”

“你手放哪呢，有脸说我？”

“姓王的你是不是觉得大英绅士真不敢动粗啊？”

“动啊！你动啊！谁怕谁啊！”

……

耳麦彼端的弗朗西斯：心好累，好想死。

 

吵吵闹闹装好了定时炸弹，顺着亚瑟手里的导航找到了伊万和阿尔所在之处，王耀马上意识到自己面临着一个好消息和坏消息。

好消息是，两个人都没受重伤，都是完整的，健全的，没缺胳膊少腿的。心心念念的伊万可能暴走的情况也没有发生，伦巴酒店也是完整的，健全的，没塌房顶沉地基什么的。

与此相比坏消息就比较简单粗暴了：跟在屁股后头的那群防暴警察，俩人刚打个照面就解决了一半——一半枪口仍指着冷战二人组，另一半的火力则转向了自投罗网的亚瑟和他。

王耀的笑顿时僵在了脸上：“咳，那啥……都吃了没？”

“靠！王耀！”

阿尔激动异常，梗着脖子下意识就伸手往后腰摸柯尔特，被一枪杆敲懵。

相比之下伊万笑得跟天使一样：“啊，小耀，你没出事真是太好啦！”

……法克万尼亚你哪只眼睛看见爷没出事啊！出大事了好吗！爷名字刚刚被你们俩个二货爆出来明天就能上国际通缉榜了啊，吓死人了好吗！

唔，好像已经上了。

被马修了的亚瑟也不知道哪根筋搭错了居然试图在这个时候找存在感：“阿尔弗雷德！你胡闹什——”

王耀实力暴起，一把拖过亚瑟转身开逃：“奶奶个熊的还说个眉毛，跑啊！”

密集的子弹雨点般射在地上，墙上，跳弹在不大的走廊四下乱窜，在裸露的铁管上砸出一个个小坑。硝烟味呛得王耀眼角发红，幽怨地向后瞪了一眼，毫不犹豫按下定时炸弹的按钮。

轰然一声响，头顶的电灯闪了又闪，再次撒手人寰。热闹的枪声戛然而止，黑暗中只剩一双双茫然无措的眼睛彼此对望。

与此同时被王耀一路拖着脖领子狂奔的亚瑟则是泪流满面：居然交火了，真的交火了……凭什么弗朗西斯能坐在飞机里喝咖啡老子却要在这里拼命啊，这下什么都说不清了……

空荡荡的走廊回荡着伊万柔软天真的声音：“小耀加油跑哟！万尼亚麻醉过去了就帮你把他们的下巴噗呲噗呲地统统捏碎噶！”

“你们是智障吗？”虽然不知道是怎么勾搭上的，但是已经确认自家的笨蛋表哥已经跟他的任务目标手拉手肩并肩相亲相爱跑远了，清醒过来的阿尔终于忍不住发飙了：“再磨蹭一会人都跑没影了，愣着干什么，速度追啊！”

众人震惊地看着这个一头黄毛，瞪着冷冰冰蓝眼睛的嚣张小子，怎么个情况啊……

你们不是一伙的么？

他们不是来救你的么？

这都什么跟什么啊？

“脑袋是个好东西，你们都应该长一个。”黑暗里阿尔叹息的声音越发沉重，“赶紧把情况报告给你们上司，抢修供电啊！嗯？刚才爆炸的时候又断联系了？

“真是的，总麦给我——递我嘴边上来啊！我没手拿啊大哥！手被你们绑着呢好吗！

“咳咳，都听得清我说话吧？现在先不要追了，王耀他有本事炸掉一个临时发电机，就有本事在整个酒店布雷。看你们人也不少，爆破专家有吧？敌暗我明，这里不能多呆，爆破组在前面开道，掩护组两边，重火殿后，一百二十秒之内冲出去，办得到吗？

“这会酒店里的人也应该疏散得差不多了，出去了马上封锁酒店，把敌人堵在里面。跟你们长官联系，看来段时间内恢复供电是没指望了，那就让他们动用——”

 

“——热成像瞄准镜。”被一把扔在流理台上，亚瑟摔得气都快没了：“咳，你刚才不该起爆炸弹的，本来还有谈判的余地，你宣了战，他们现在一枪爆掉你的头都没问题——”气急败坏地对着王耀蹲在地上的屁股来了一脚，“干吗呢你，有没有听老子说话啊！”

“听着呢听着呢。”王耀叼着基围虾转头，手里还举了一只：“哇塞，这里是厨房哎！好开心！这虾味道超棒，要不要来一个？”

“来你个大头鬼啊！”

“不要拉倒，我也就是客气一下。”王耀回手把虾塞进自己嘴里。

“我……”

亚瑟的手艰难地停在半空。“……没说不要。”

“啊？啊你说啥？”

绅士先生把脸撇到一边，“快想想办法啊！阿尔弗雷德那混账小子绝对会把热成像瞄准搬出来的，到时候躲都没地方啊！”

“躲在哪里嘛……”王耀满足地吮了吮指头，随手一指。

“就躲在这里好咯！”

 

冲进去。抓活的。

这是当地总指挥官从热成像大屏幕上看见一片漆黑中两个鲜明的火红人影后下达的指令。

黑暗中，十几个全副武装的防暴队员戴着头盔和防毒面具冲进酒店，迅速缩小包围圈，聚拢在厨房的门外。

例行公事地喊了几句话，屋里却是静悄悄一片。确认嫌疑人的方位后，防暴队员们彼此交换了眼神，点点头。

启动护目镜的热成像模式，几名队员大力踹开房门。一片纯粹的墨色视野里，墙角艳丽的红色仿佛暗夜里一团熊熊的火焰燃烧。

压抑的呼吸下是激烈的心跳，平静的氛围下暗流汹涌。目标停在墙角没有任何动作，似乎认识到败局已定，放弃了反抗。队长摆摆手，示意跟过来两个队员，其他人重新退回到门外严防死守，防止节外生枝。

兢兢业业的队长几步冲到“目标”面前，左轮手枪刚顶到额头，好端端的人影突然哗啦一声散落在地，零碎的肉块滚得到处都是。惊呼尚且卡在嗓子里，后颈突然被凌空手刀狠狠劈中，高大的身影毫无声息地倒了下去。跟着一抹身影从上方冰柜中轻灵跃出，黑发金眸仿佛暗夜流火，晃瞎了冰柜里一双祖母绿狗眼。

太帅了……要不是不敢暴露，亚瑟简直要啪啪啪鼓掌了。

还在陶醉着，就看见王耀裹着一身寒气迅速蹲身，满脸严肃地摸上人家衣冠楚楚的队长的，裤腰带。

“……”

卧槽？闹哪样？兴致这么好？

一键换装的王耀没什么耐性，半天没听见动静，回身抓着亚瑟裤脚直接把人从冰柜上拽下来，使劲一抡砸翻了冲过来的另一名队员。亚瑟也不傻，瞬间跳起来压在人身上，一手捂嘴一手急急忙忙扒衣服。

一旁的王耀默默捂脸。

谁说英国出绅士的……看衣服扒得多6……

“愣着干嘛，帮忙啊！”亚瑟压不住，咬牙切齿地低吼。

于是王耀走过去掰开亚瑟按着人家嘴巴的手，放低声音诱哄：“来，叫啊，叫出声啊！”

“……” 亚瑟简直要疯了。

防毒面具下是一张年轻而惊慌的脸，是真的怕被这俩神经病精|虫上脑强了自己，枪也不要了，甩在一边，腾出双手死死护着自己宝贵的裤裆。

王耀歪头，只犹豫了一秒，放声大喊：“有变态啊！请求支援啊！！”

亚瑟觉得王耀比他疯得更严重。

大批的防暴队员呼啦啦地涌了过来，进门就看见两个队友狂虐一个拿着菜刀四处乱窜的半裸男。见大部队来了，两个队友适时脱离了战斗，其中一个还在叫喊：“这个罪犯很危险！可能精神有问题！没有重武器！我受伤了你们顶上！还有一个，可能躲在上面冰冻柜里了！”

“去吧！这里交给我们！”——by正义感爆棚的靠谱小伙伴们。

“#!$$%@@#$^%f*ck！！！！”——by半裸男。

 

“呼……”好不容易再次走出酒店，摘掉沉重的面具，亚瑟觉着自己这次是真的在鬼门关溜达了一圈，满是硝烟的空气闻起来也那么清新。

心情舒畅的大英帝国绅士情不自禁地向刚刚患难与共的同伴举起双手：“嘿，兄弟，击个掌吧！”

王耀也摘了头盔，露出一张乌漆麻黑的脸。四下迅速扫了一圈，顿时被一个方向吸引了全部注意力。

漫不经心一巴掌按在亚瑟脸上，王耀的声音高冷：“合作愉快啊大兄弟，各回各家各找各妈吧，耀爷我不基。”

愤怒地蹭着脸上灰黑油腻的爪印子，亚瑟顺着王耀的目光望过去，伊万的麻醉劲似乎还没过，被一群小队员反扣着手腕按在一辆车前盖上。察觉到王耀的目光，伊万冲这边虚弱地笑了一下，晶紫眼眸里的愧疚和自责看得人心疼。

伊万动了动嘴唇，比着口型：“小耀快走，万尼亚又连累你了。”

王耀情不自禁地上前迈了两步，突然回身冲亚瑟比了比手指。

亚瑟赶紧把手举起来：“别射我，我不干涉你。”

王耀点点头，理了理衣襟冲伊万走去。亚瑟不远不近地跟着，除了把王耀带回去的任务，他更想知道王耀又有什么鬼点子，大庭广众之下把人从一群全副武装的警察手里抢回来？

然而王耀只是走过去站定，亮了亮队徽，掏出队长的证件飞快地一晃：“大家辛苦了，我奉总指挥的命令把他押解回去。”

亚瑟：“……卧槽？”

小队员们乐得丢掉这块烫手山芋，欢天喜地把人交到王耀手里。一个小青年看了看王耀和伊万的身高，还贴心地补了一句：“队长，您一个人多加小心啊！”

“不是一个人。”王耀淡淡回答，随手扯过一脸懵逼的亚瑟：“还有他。”

亚瑟：“……关我什么事？”

 

“没事了。”走出了兵荒马乱的事故现场，王耀拍拍伊万的肩膀，像安抚一个惊魂未定的孩子，而不是凭着一己之力就惊动了整个斋浦尔一半武装警力的怪物。“密码也到手了，我们回家吧。”

“喂！”亚瑟不满地跳出来，他们是干了一票爽的皆大欢喜走人了，弗朗西斯还在飞机上喝咖啡，最后擦屁股的还是他家：“混蛋，你们不能走！”

王耀歪了歪头：“你以为凭你能拦得住我？”

……拦得住拦不住都得拦啊，亚瑟头疼： “你必须跟我走，王春燕小姐，我奉军情六处的命令带你回去。”

“喔，小耀，刚才这绿眼睛鬼佬一说话万尼亚想起来了，那个库珀先生是个坏人喔！万尼亚收集到了足够的证据表明他的基金在偷偷摸摸地洗黑钱哎！”

“……” 亚瑟嘴角抽搐，你这头白熊刚才叫了我啥？我听见了喂！

“所以呢，你要怎么制裁他？”王耀好奇地问。

“……” 不要无视我自顾自就展开了奇怪的话题啊！

“这场展出是他主办的吧？还想借机圈一笔吧？万尼亚刚才在他的座驾下面偷偷粘了个小定时炸弹哦！”

“……” 不要这样笑眯眯地说出炸弹这么恐怖的东西啊！病娇也要有个限度啊！

……

……

等等……他说了啥？

炸，炸弹？

亚瑟惊慌地扭头向酒店望去，来来往往的警察，惊魂未定的人群，还有坐在指挥官旁边，吵吵嚷嚷要吃汉堡要喝可乐的，阿尔弗雷德。

这头北极熊脑袋里被核弹爆破过了吗！他知道就这一下子会有多少人不明不白地送命吗！

几乎是本能的，亚瑟拔枪对准了斯拉夫人的眉心。眼角寒光一闪，冰凉的刀锋再次贴上咽喉。强烈的杀意从背后袭来，指节收紧，亚瑟几乎能感受到颈动脉怦怦跳跃的力度。

空气一瞬间冰冻，呼吸滞涩。

“试试啊，”耳边王耀的吐息过于暧昧，亚瑟手抖得几乎端不住枪。“敢不敢试试，是你的枪快，还是我的刀快？”

“结果可能是你无法接受的哦，柯克兰先生。”

疯子！他妈一个两个的都是疯子！

血色染红了翠绿眼眸，后背被冷汗打湿，亚瑟死死盯着一脸无辜的北极熊，一字一句，咬牙切齿：“什么库珀先生，我看你就想搞死阿尔弗雷德吧！”

斯拉夫人晃了晃脑袋，赞许地赏了他一眼：“聪明哦，英国佬。”

“我跟你拼了！”

亚瑟情绪顿时失控，王耀心下一惊，赶紧逼得更紧了些：“柯克兰，我要是你，就绝不会把时间浪费在这些毫无意义的事情上。当务之急难道不是拆除炸弹，解除危机么？”

亚瑟眯起眼睛，瞪了伊万许久，猛地一摔手枪：“车牌号给我！”

“万尼亚没有记噢。”伊万摇摇头，摊开了手。“正像你说的，只要能炸死阿尔弗雷德，哪辆车都无所谓呀。”

“不过车型的话，应该是劳斯莱斯。”看不得亚瑟过于扭曲的表情，伊万好心提醒。

亚瑟愤怒的目光投向了王耀，后者赶紧低头掀起衣角擦匕首。

“你们最好快点滚蛋，马上就会有一批国际特工出动抓你们！”撂下话，亚瑟急忙跑去人来人往的停车场。

 

“万尼亚……你没真玩得这么出格吧？”目送亚瑟的身影汇入人群，王耀蹙紧了眉头，拉了拉伊万的围巾。

“没有哦。”伊万低头看向王耀，冰消雪融，眼眸温柔得仿佛仲夏的月色。“小耀说过不可以再伤害无辜的人，万尼亚有好好的记在心里喔。”

“那就好。”王耀松了口气，心里的石头总算落了地。无论如何结局还算欢喜，只是苦了亚瑟，伦巴酒店外停着少说也有上百辆的劳斯莱斯，一辆一辆检查的话，不知道要排到猴年马月。

“是那个粗眉毛活该啦。”仿佛看穿了王耀的心思，伊万探下身学着他的模样摸了摸头。黑色的发丝触感极好，连带着伊万的心情也舒畅了起来：“他老是想占小耀的便宜，还想把你从万尼亚身边抓走。”

王耀哭笑不得：“有道理……碍事的家伙也清除了，我们走吧。”

伊万兴高采烈地转过身，迈出去的脚步却在一瞬间又顿住了。手摸进腰侧，大咧咧地握住勃朗宁的枪柄：“可是啊小耀，碍事的家伙不止一个哎。”

几乎一瞬间，王耀的匕首也横在了胸前。

“哎呀哎呀，不愧是被选中的人，这么快就被发现了呢。”

一个高大的身影自黑暗中缓缓走出。

淡金的鬈发优雅地卷在颈侧，瞳孔是美丽的紫罗兰色。两把造型不同的鲁格手枪分别挑在食指指尖，男人友好地一笑，两把枪应声落地。

“初次见面，王先生，布拉金斯基先生。今天的骚乱和你们毫无关系，是我们这边协调工作没做好，给各方添麻烦了。”

王耀回头看了看远处被人拿枪顶着头依然毫无压力啃汉堡阿尔弗雷德，又想了想现在不知道在哪里苦逼钻车底的绅士先生，虽然不太想承认，相比之下还是眼前的骚包男比较讨人喜欢。

“谢天谢地，总算来了个用嘴说话的。”

伊万的勃朗宁依然没有放下来。

法国男人倒是不慌不忙：“我叫Francis Bonnefoy，隶属法国安全局第七局特别行动队。请问王先生，您盗取密码的任命是凯撒那个糟老头子发出来的吗？”

王耀握紧拳头。靠，说好的特级保密呢……那个不靠谱的老色鬼！

“不是任命，只是个委托。一手交钱一手交货。”

“雇佣兵？”

“勉强算是吧。”

“那么，”自称弗朗西斯的男人笑了。“从此以后就不是了。”

向王耀和伊万伸出手。

“二位，欢迎加入Reaper.”

“什么样的组织能想得起来耀爷我啊？”王耀摸了摸下巴，“那群老顽固终于开窍了，要办一个超国界的特工组了吗？有没有带任调令，给我看看。”

“真是抱歉。”弗朗西斯摇了摇头，掏出两张薄薄的烫金铜纸递了过去：“这里只有阿尔弗雷德和我的，您二位的任调令应该在那个叫亚瑟柯克兰的英国人手里。”

听见阿尔弗雷德的名字，伊万暗暗咬紧牙关。

“What?”王耀瞪圆了金色的眼睛。“那个金毛蠢货手里抓着这块免死金牌为什么不早点亮出来？老子跟他跑来跑去差点把命都搭进去了好么！”

“大概是因为，”弗朗西斯抓了抓头发，有点尴尬。他想他是知道原因的，然而并不是很想说出来。“任调令上写的名字是王春燕……”

“其实阿尔弗雷德和我的任务A组和亚蒂的任务B组目标是相同的，都是带二位回去归队。唯一搞错了情况的是阿尔弗雷德，不过那小子是CIA的宝贝，带回去让他家上司自己处理吧。”

“那麻烦您自己把人领出来吧。”王耀放下匕首，揉了揉酸痛的肩膀：“那蠢货看见我就高潮，耀爷我老了，一惊一乍的，心脏受不了。”

“万尼亚倒很想去呢……”

“祖宗！”

“冷静！”

“……那还是我去吧。”弗朗西斯苦笑一声，接过王耀递回来的任调令信步走过去。

一黑一白两个毛看着弗朗西斯远去的背影，默默数着倒计时。

“三，二，一——”

“啊啊啊啊为什么要开枪打哥哥啊！！哥哥是好人啊！！哥哥手里有调令啊！！小亚蒂你发什么愣啊！白痴吗！帮哥哥说两句话啊！！阿尔弗雷德你就不用了！！给老子闭嘴！！！”

伊万冲王耀偏了偏身子：“怪谁呢？”

“当然是那个英国佬咯。”王耀掏出一个基围虾塞进嘴里：“谁让他把我冒充队长把你带出来的事到处乱说，狼来了的故事不可以上演两遍啦。”

“小耀你在吃什么？看上去好好吃的样子呢♡～”

“万尼亚也想吃吗？”

“想～”

“你等一下啊。”王耀摸了摸裤腰，掏出三只虾一起塞在嘴里，满脸无辜地望回去：“可是现在没有了啊。”


End file.
